zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Carpenters
The Carpenters are a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a group of skilled, if lackadaisical, carpenters supervised by their short-tempered leader, Mutoh. The carpenters share similarities both in appearance and personality, attempting to get out of work more than once. It may be required that Link intervene in order to get them working again; however, once they actually begin their work, they complete their tasks exceedingly quickly. The number of Carpenters in the group varies between games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Carpenters have been hired by Impa to build houses and expand Kakariko Village. However, after some work, they grow tired of carpentry and wander about town aimlessly, while a building stands unfinished. If Link talks to them, they will provide him with interesting information about various subjects, such as Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour. When Link is a child, Ichiro, one of the carpenters, blocks the path to the Medicine Shop and says that he has been contemplating thievery, and asks if that is a bad thing. the Carpenter, imprisoned within the Gerudo's Fortress]] When Link returns to the village as an adult, the Carpenters have seemingly somehow finished their work during the seven years Link was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, and have been given a new assignment; to repair the bridge in Gerudo Valley, which was broken sometime during this seven year period. However, as usual, the Carpenters eventually grew weary of carpentry and opted for a new career; that of thievery. Together, they traveled west to the Gerudo's Fortress, where they hoped to be accepted by the all-female Gerudo race of thieves; they were wrong and were subsequently imprisoned by the Gerudo. Link eventually ventures to Gerudo Valley and meets with Mutoh, who tells him that his workers have somehow disappeared. Link sneaks into the Gerudo's Fortress without being detected and finds one of them in a jail cell. The carpenter tells him that the key to his cell is being held by a Gerudo Thief, who appears from out of nowhere while they speak. Link duels and successfully defeats the Gerudo Thief, who drops the key to the cell. Happy to be released, the carpenter tells Link some valuable information and returns to the carpenters' tent in Gerudo Valley. Link releases the three others in much the same fashion, after which he is approached by Aveil. She is impressed by his thievery skills and gives him the Gerudo Membership Card, making him an honorary member of the Gerudo. Link later returns to the Gerudo Valley to find that the Carpenters have repaired the bridge. During the end credits, the four carpenters can be seen dancing in tandem at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask during the First Day]] The Carpenters have been hired to get Clock Town, the capital of Termina, ready for the annual Carnival of Time. In this appearance, they are much more productive, nearly completing the Festival Tower and removing a boulder from the Milk Road in just three days. While Brac, Bremor, and the other workers are busy building the Festival Tower in South Clock Town, their boss Mutoh is embroiled in a heated discussion with Viscen, captain of the Clock Town Soldiers, about whether or not the town should evacuate, as the Moon is apparently going to crash into Termina and destroy the entire land. Mutoh and his Carpenter aides strongly protest Captain Viscen's suggestion to evacuate and maintain that traditions are meant to be upheld, and that the Moon is not going to crash into Termina. Many of the Carpenters show strong disdain towards the Clock Town Soldiers, especially Mutoh's Apprentice, who spends all of the three days standing in front of a Clock Town Soldier recruitment poster, hurling insults. In the Milk Road area, there is a lone Carpenter who, despite his regular profession, is attempting to get rid of a rock that is blocking the way to Romani Ranch with a pickaxe. He has managed to open the way by the dawn of the Final Day, but the rock can, and must, be destroyed earlier with the help of a Powder Keg. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Carpenters have been hired to build a bridge from the Nuun Highlands to Symmetry City. However, once more they have eluded Mutoh and "escaped" to relax in the vicinity. The annoyed Mutoh asks Link to track down and order his Carpenters to return. Link finds all three in various areas of the nearby lands and the Carpenters regretfully get back to work. Once back to work, they quickly finish the bridge to Symmetry City and leave with Mutoh for their next project. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Carpenters have a workshop in eastern Hyrule Town. Link can fuse Kinstones with their boss, Mutoh. Near the beginning of the game, the Carpenters block roads into certain area as they work on building new constructions. After Gorman rents his house to one of the three Oracles; Din, Farore or Nayru, the Carpenters are hired to build him a new house on the east side of town. They will only finish building this house once Link fuses kinstones with the carpenter Bremor. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Carpenters themselves do not appear; however, the names of the Four Knights of the Cobble Kingdom, as well as their king Mutoh, are derived from those of the four Carpenters and their leader as they appeared in The Minish Cap. es:Carpinteros Category:Groups Category:Hylians Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters